在他的肌肤上 Sur sa peau
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Steve 看着沉睡的Tony，想起了一切他不敢对Tony说的话。


Hi! I am the author of this story but I'm not the one who translated into Chinese. Thank you so much XDDominique, I'm glad you liked my story enough to translate it. 我爱你 !

Disclaimer : 只有故事属于我，角色都属于Marvel。

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

你看着熟睡的他，终于敢对自己承认，你从未遇到比他更令你渴求之人。他伸展开身子趴着，一只胳膊放在腰侧，一只胳膊在头顶，这可真棒。可他向你转过 头来，看不到他的面容让你有些懊恼，所以你坐到了床的另一侧。你久久地凝视着他安详的神色，不可自已地想到，他之所以如此安心平静，正是因为他知道你在他 的身边。

你可真喜欢看着他熟睡，这让你睡意全无了。当他睡着的时候，他的那些面具也随之卸下。那属于钢铁侠的冰冷的缺乏表情的面具，那属于 亿万富翁花花公子的面具，那曾经令你信以为真的面具。他的傲慢与空虚曾经激怒过你,但你并不为此惊讶。毕竟Haward也是这个样子。沾花惹草，四处施展 魅力，在这世上这当然得是他的地盘。他的儿子又怎会不同？

那是过去的事了，那是在你知道Howard对Tony来说是个怎样的父亲之前了。 Howard作为父亲，和你的父亲并没多少不同，他不懂表达、缺乏专注、总是不在孩子身边，他是个总是醉醺醺的酒鬼。总之，他的父亲就像你的父亲 Joseph Rogers，虽然他从未以"酒精锻造男子汉"这种借口嗦使还是孩子的你饮酒。酒可不便宜，Joseph不会把酒浪费在你身上。 那是在Nat告诉你Obadiah的背叛之前了，他的背叛让Tony在心脏的位置装上了一块电磁铁，使Tony带着埋藏在新的心脏深处的狂怒走出了那个富 汗山洞。那是在Tony 带着一颗核弹头向真空做无归路的单程之旅之前了。

"你绝对不是那种能自我牺牲的人。"你在神盾局航母上所说的这些 词仍然让你愧疚不已。你曾这样想着并用这些词唾弃他。你曾觉得他太过自负，不足以成为一个团队,你的团队的，一员。他曾说，比起趴在铁丝网上让队友们从身 上过去，他更愿意剪断铁丝网。你曾认为这是种十足斯塔克式的周旋。他表现得只重实际。你对他的看法旋即形成，在你看来，为了拯救那些已经被你所听令的组织 放弃的人民而甘愿面对死亡，他是最不可能这么做的人。

你叹了口气。他消失在了空间门后，那之后的几分钟是你生命中最漫长的几分钟。死死盯着 那个似乎吞噬了他的天上的入口，你发觉你自己正在祈求奇迹的发生。某个神灵仿佛听到了你的祈祷，当钢铁侠像颗被吐出的西瓜子一样划过天空，你感到如此宽慰 轻松。你本想告诉他，你是多么后悔，你犯了一个多么大的错误，可你只做到了对他说这么一句话："我们赢了。"干得漂亮啊，队长。真是善于表达!

这正是你的问题所在。那些词句，当需要发出命令或是解释你的战术时，你明白怎么去运用它们；但当你想去表达你的感受时，它们却完全卡在了你的喉咙里。我们赢了。WOW。

你又叹了口气，指尖沿着他的脊柱移动，让沉睡中的他轻轻一颤。你的指尖停在了他的低腰，他是不许你碰那儿来逗弄他的。你发现了他的小弱点，而且你超爱在这点上玩弄他，你喜欢听他笑着讨饶。这一次你没抓他痒痒。你开始在他的肌肤上勾勒出些个字母：T…O…

战役结束了，Loki和Thor也回了Asgard，你得知Tony遇到了麻烦。PTSD。你不能想象他在高空到底看到了什么，你不敢去猜测他所感受到的恐惧与虚弱，但你想着，你得帮他。你可以帮他。N…Y…

他 怀疑地看着你的到来。Pepper, Bruce, Nat…他们都试着督促着Tony接受治疗，但他那颗顽固的脑袋拒绝承认自己有什么问题 。矛盾地是，这一次帮助了你的，正是往常令你困扰的问题。所有人都尝试着让Tony说些什么，试着带他去祛除侵蚀折磨着他的痛苦。但对你而言，词句并不是 你所擅长之事。你担心显得滑稽可笑，或是牛头不对马嘴地搞砸了一切。"我们赢了"…总之，你坐在了他对面，拿出了无论你去哪儿都陪伴着你的笔记本，开始 画画。大概是被满腹疑问困扰着，亿万富翁因此有些不安。他站起身，贴近你来看你在做什么。

"该死的，你画的是我，对吧？"

"绝佳的观察,Stark。"你讥讽道。

"也就差不多那么像，"他抱着最大的恶意回嘴，"你是在哪儿学会这样画画的？"

"我学过美术，"你告诉他，"而且从我有记忆起，我就总在画了。"

"你认真的？"

"是什么让你这么吃惊，Stark？因为一个士兵竟对除他的武器之外的东西感兴趣？如果我画了一辆坦克，你是不是会少惊讶一点？"

"真是感动。"他打趣道。

就 在那一刻，你们之间的冰层打破了。Tony还是继续对你说些带刺的话，给你取滑稽可笑的绰号，但当他对你说话时，你发觉他的嗓音里少了很多怒气。他甚至允 许你跟着他进实验室了 。他工作的时候你就画画。你也听着他唠唠叨叨。听他说Pepper最终还是离开了他，听他说他忍耐着接受的持续治疗，听他说他的那些计划…你寻思着，要 是当初面对着他你没有尝试着当个近哑人，他还会和你说这么多吗？

我…(Je…)

有一天，他从他的新玩具里抬起头，直截了当地问你：

—"你(tu)画画的事不会让你爸觉得不舒服吗？"

—"我不在他手下过日子后，他就不管我做些什么了。您(vous)，你(tu)呢?您,你儿时的秘密花园是什么?"

—"我设计和制作模型。"

—"做模型？一些汽车模型吗？"

—"确切来说是飞机模型，尤其是一些二战时的美式战斗机的模型。那时我卧室里到处都是这些东西。"他神色间带着些梦幻地答道。

—"你一直在做飞机模型吗？"

—"八岁时我就停下了。Howard觉得那是在浪费时间。有一天他把所有的模型都扔进一个纸箱，让我结束那些孩子气的事情。我再也没能完成我的野马P-51…"他耸肩作结，仿佛这一切再不会伤害到他。

再一次地，你不知道该对他说些什么。但你本能地意识到，他不想听到你对他说你觉得非常遗憾。你看着他沉默着重新埋头工作。这一次你竟开始想念他的喋喋不休与骚动不安了。

你迟疑着继续勾勒字母：t'aime(爱你)。

你 不知道该对他说些什么，当他工作的时候，你却思索一番。你们全都到大厦为Tony庆祝生日时，你递给他一个笨拙地包装着的小盒，其他复仇者们为此小心地看 护着他(就像看着火炉上的牛奶)。Tony发现那是个野马P-51模型时的惊讶表情真让你高兴，他投向你的微笑比你曾以为的还要更加触及你心。

最后一位客人也离开了，只留下你们两个，他看着你说道:

"我没想到你会听我的那些叫嚷，老冰棍。我被感动到了。"

—"你是以为，我没有回应是因为你说过的话会就那样越过我的脑袋？"

—"可能吧…我觉得，除了你们强迫我去看的那个该死的心理医生，没人愿意听我说除了三个'F'，女孩(Filles),宴会(Fêtes)和金钱(Fric)，之外的事情。"

—"但我，我对你的那些之外的事情感兴趣。"

就这样，你告诉了他你真正的想法。Tony惊讶的眼神向你证实这对他而言实属首次。

"你说真的？为什么？"

你 刚刚下定决心了，不是吗？就这样为此手足无措？于是，你倾向他，把你的双唇覆上他的，等着他推开你。但他没有动，你伸出双臂环抱他，舔舐他的嘴唇。他看起 来有些犹豫，却畏缩地张开了嘴，你和他的舌头纠缠在了一起。你亲吻他，直到缺少氧气而你不得不退后，但你仍没有放开他。他看着你，神情迷茫失落，这让你有 些生气。

"这让你讨厌了？"你吐出这句话。

—"不。不，只是我…我从未想过你…会喜欢男人。"他无措地答道。

这 让你发笑。你从未理解人们为何会视你为道德楷模。你是个士兵，而不是什么操蛋的修道士。注射血清后，那些女孩就像蜜蜂围着一罐蜂蜜一样围着你转，利用这点 并没有让你感到局促不安。有些男人也不再对你不感兴趣，在军营中，有那么几个人在枕头里抑制住了他们的呻吟。只要你保持差不多的审慎保密，参谋部就会闭上 他们的眼睛。即使在那个时期，"不问，不说"(Don't ask,don't tell)也已经是潜规则。你把这一切告诉Tony，这一次，他目瞪口呆吃惊不已。

之后你再没放开他。今晚，你在他房间，而如果他是这般疲 惫，大部分都是你的错。你的手指继续在他的背上勾写。我爱你。(Je t'aime.)我爱你。(Je t'aime.)我爱你。(Je t'aime.)写起来这般容易，为何却如此难以说出口？你告诉过他你爱和他呆在一起,你告诉过他你爱听他说话、看他的微笑、听他的笑声。你告诉过他你爱 那些他埋在你怀里的时刻,你爱他呻吟着呼喊你的名字的瞬间。做一个近哑人可真不赖，我爱这，我爱那，但"我爱你"？每次当你想对他说这句话，你都会回想到 曼哈顿跪倒在街边的自己，你害怕对着他说出口的是另一句"我们赢了"。我爱你。(Je t'aime.)我爱你。(Je t'aime.)我爱你。(Je t'aime.)此刻，你如此之快地描画着这些字母，你都担心会在他的肌肤之上留下印记了。你沮丧地嘟囔一声，紧贴着他躺下汲取他的热度。

而他抓住了你的手，与你手指相织，疲倦地轻声埋怨道："我也是(Moi aussi)，我也爱你，老冰棍。现在，停止抓我的背，睡吧。"于是，你更紧密地贴住他，微笑着闭眼，与他一起坠入了梦乡。

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

梗:想像一下，以为B熟睡了，A一遍又一遍在他的背上写"我爱你"。当A躺下准备入睡时，B贴近并抱住A，低声呢喃道"我也爱你" 。可以增加"这是B第一次对A告白"的情节。  
这种形式的内心独白或许会让你惊讶。我刚刚读了Georges Perec的《Un homme qui dort》，作者在小说里直接对主角使用了第二人称，而我发现在这篇文里使用第二人称比使用第一人称读起来更为悦耳。如果你觉得这有点特别，我可以理解;)


End file.
